Booty Like That
by haunted-mind-14
Summary: Shield slash one-shot. A story from the imaginations of Sparklesblue and myself. Seth and Dean have both worked hard in the gym to obtain the best bodies possible. What happens when Seth catches Dean during a moment of self worship? Who will win the twerk-off? This story contains: silliness, butts, tiny underwear, twerking, cock worship, and more. Dean/Seth/Roman. Please enjoy!


Author's note: This story is completely based on a conversation that I had with Sparklesblue on Tumblr just a couple of days ago. I posted a couple of assy pictures of Mr. Ambrose from RAW and it just went on from there. What you're about to read is the result of that post. I cannot thank her enough. A big shout out also goes to any of my other fellow Shield fangirls on Tumblr who have ever made an ass appreciation post based on these boys. I love you. This is meant to be very tongue in cheek, meant to be funny. I'm going for an established Dean/Seth relationship to which they add Roman.

This story is also brought to you by just about every song about asses ever made, but in particular the song "Peanut Butter" by RuPaul. _"Spread that Jelly. Spread it good..."_

Dean Ambrose stood before the full length mirror in his hotel room dressed in nothing but his navy blue boxer briefs and took a deep breath as he glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah..." he said to himself slowly as he craned his neck to check out the reflection of his ass. He normally didn't indulge in such vain behavior, at least he didn't make it a habit. Tonight he didn't care. He was proud of the progress he'd made with his body over the last eighteen months and decided it was time to take in the full view. What had started out merely as a quick study of his body in the mirror had quickly devolved into nothing more than a shameless self-appreciation session, somehow centered around one body part in particular. His ass.

"Lookin' pretty good back there, if I do say so myself..." Dean commented as he pushed his bottom out even more and stared at his reflection. Sure, his arms were bigger, his body bulkier than it had ever been before he'd wrestled for WWE, but most of all...his booty had grown into a muscular thing of beauty. Several of his co-workers had commented on it, but up until this night Dean himself had never noticed just how good of a shape he'd whipped his ass into. "Damn..."

"What are you doing, man?"

Dean whipped around to find Seth at the doorway of their hotel room, mouth agape. He'd been caught with is booty out and a grin on his face, which made Dean feel vulnerable, one thing he hated to feel. If it had been anyone but Seth or Roman... "DON'T YOU KNOCK?" Dean barked at Seth, who was now nearly in tears because of the fit of laughter that had come over him.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Oh, no..." Seth laughed as he fell down to his knees on the floor.

"What?" Dean asked as he giggled himself, his hands on his hips. "A man can't check out his own ass in the mirror, when he thinks he's all by himself and shit..."

"Go ahead." Seth answered when he finally managed to stifle his laughter. "Go on. Appreciate that ass. I mean...it is pretty nice." Seth smiled as he got up to his feet and made his way over to Dean. Seth reached out to Dean and urged him to turn around with his back to the mirror again. "I've stared at it enough times, you know." He confessed to Dean as they both looked at the spectacular posterior in the mirror. "It's nice. But, uh...you ain't got nothin' on me, buddy."

"Oh, COME ON, Seth." Dean rolled his eyes at his friend and teammate. "You think you got the ass market cornered or something? Just because it's big and round doesn't mean it's the best." Dean scoffed.

"Sorry, brother. It sure does." Seth grinned as he lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up and revealed his ass and moved it back and forth in front of the mirror. He gently bumped Dean's ass out of the picture as he continued to shake his booty.

"You want to make a bet?" Dean asked Seth in a playful manner. "Uh, you know...friendly wager?"

Seth peered up at Dean and picked up on the hint of mischief in his pal's eyes. "Why not? I know you can't bet me in an ass-off, so I've got nothing to lose."

"Strip down then, pretty boy." Dean smiled. "I'm ready. I've been ready."

"If you call ogling yourself in nothing but your undies while making eye-love to yourself in the mirror being 'ready' then, okay..." Seth laughed. "You think you're hot shit because you got all that new found ass..." Seth joked as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"HEY! I worked hard to get this ass. That's a lot of squats and hours in the gym to achieve an ass like this one..." Dean smirked as he rubbed his ass in front of Seth.

"Oh, shut up, Dean." Seth laughed as he unbuckled his belt.

"Hey, we aren't all born with asses like yours." Dean said as he moved behind Seth, who had bent over to remove his overly tight skinny jeans. "You're pretty stiff competition...but I think I can beat you." Dean said softly as Seth straightened up and looked over his shoulder. Dean bridged the gap between their bodies and held Seth by the shoulders, his hips pressed against the very ass in question. "Some of us have to work hard to get an ass as high, round, and firm as yours. You're lucky..." Dean breathed into Seth's shoulder as he moved his barely clothed crotch against Seth's ass, "...you have good genes."

"Stop trying to seduce me to sway the contest in your favor. It won't work this time, Dean..." Seth said in an indignant tone as he moved away from Dean and back over to the mirror. "Fair's fair."

Dean sighed as he took his place beside Seth before the mirror. "Is there even enough room for all this ass in the mirror?" Dean joked as he rubbed the side of his ass against Seth's.

"Stop it, Dean. Be serious. And while we're on the subject, you never said what the winner gets." Seth said as he bumped against Dean hard, Dean's balance lost only for a moment before he flashed Seth a dirty look.

"The winner gets whatever they want from the loser. What other prize would there be, dear Sethie?" Dean smiled. He looked over at Seth, clad in nothing but his tight pair of red briefs that looked like they were no less than two sizes too small for him, not that Dean could complain. They made his ass look amazing and framed the bulge at the front of his body nicely.

"OH HELL NO!" Dean had been surprised when Seth entered the room and caught him in front of the mirror. He was even more surprised when Roman walked in on the both of them, mid ass-off. "What the?...no. Never mind. I don't even wanna..." Roman trailed off as he pressed his palm to his forehead and tried to retreat to the safety and seclusion of the bathroom.

"WAIT! Ro...we need you. Don't hide, please." Seth begged. Dean wasn't exactly sure what Seth was going on about, but he had a pretty good guess.

"Now I've walked in on the two of you in some pretty compromising situations...literally...but I never..." Roman said as he looked back and forth between his two friends. "Jesus..."

"We can explain, Roman." Dean began as he stood up straight.  
"Yeah." Seth chimed in.

"Sethie walked in on me checking out my sweet ass in the mirror and..."

"Holy shit, Dean..." Roman sighed as he sat on the end of the bed.

"...and he said his ass was better than mine. So we decided.." Dean continued before Seth cut him off.

"I knew I had to show Dean whose ass was best." Seth grinned.

"He thinks that an ass-off is the answer." Dean finished.

"You know what I think, Dean?" Seth asked as he turned to Dean, his hand on Dean's forearm.

"What, Seth?" Dean asked, his eyes aglow with devilry as he stared at Seth's mostly nude form.

"I think that Rommy would make a perfect impartial judge." Seth smiled.

"You know what, baby...you might just be on to something. Who better to decide whose ass is better than Roman? I mean...he works with us, travels with us, watches us in the ring...he knows what he's looking at. He's familiar with the material. Whatta ya say, Rome?" Dean asked his larger friend seated on the bed. "Can you?" Dean asked as he turned around to show Roman his rear view.

"Yeah, Rome. How about it?" Seth asked in a sing-song manner. He turned around as well, in a much more dramatic way, to show Roman what he was working with in his tiny red undies.

"I'm not getting dragged into whatever this is...this...this fucking sex thing you two have going on..." Roman sighed.

"That's not what we're asking." Seth lied as he leaned against Dean's shoulder. He shot an upward glance at Dean, who winked at him in return. "Just tell us who has the better ass, that's all."

Roman laughed at the sight before him, the two grown-ass men, his two close friends and teammates no less, clad in nothing but their underthings. Now these two motherfuckers wanted him to judge an ass contest between them. Roman had to admit to himself that as absurd as the whole thing was he found it somewhat erotic. The thought of Dean looking at his body all alone and Seth busting him. As well, the thought of Seth then joining him in his little underwear in front of the mirror, the two of them all the while staring at their reflections and arguing over who had the best booty. Roman had to laugh to himself and shift his body as well to accommodate for the erection that had started to grow against his leg.

"C'mon, Ro. Just help us decide the winner." Seth grinned as he stared at Roman.

"Alright." Roman answered finally. "You got it." Seth and Dean shared a look between the two of them that Roman couldn't quite identify but chose to shake off rather than ask questions as he stood up. "Show me what you got. Let's see." Roman grinned.

"Me first." Dean called out as he gave Seth a big butt-bump so that he could be front and center before Roman.

"Bump me one more time, Dean..." Seth teased. "...just one more time..."

"And you'll what?" Dean asked as he gazed at Roman. "I told you, it's my turn." he smiled. Dean moved in a slow way, much like a cat would as he gestured in front of Roman. He locked eyes with his Samoan friend and flashed him a sly grin before he slowly started to turn around, his arms up over his head. "Whatta ya think, Ro? I've worked hard and my ass is looking pretty good, huh?" Dean asked.

"I gotta say, Dean...you're right. That ass is looking pretty hot." Roman answered. Much to the shock of all three men in the room, Roman bit his lip and reached out to smack Dean's left cheek.

"Whoa, Ro!" Dean laughed.

"What? I gotta check for quality? How can I judge if I don't..." Roman stated as he decided two things. One, that if these two boys wanted to play then he would make this just as much fun for himself as he was sure it was for them. Two, that he was no longer worried about hiding the bulge in the front of his pants. It very quickly became no matter to any of them because when Dean turned around to face him moments later there was an equally impressive bulge present in the front of his boxer briefs. Dean and Roman exchanged a heated glance for just a moment before little "me too" Seth chimed in.

"MY TURN!" He bellowed as he pushed Dean to the side with some powerful ass gyrations, several giggles let out by all of the men.

"Okay, princess. Go on..." Dean laughed as he stepped out of the way.

"C'mon Ro, you can't deny this ass..." Seth said with a straight face as he moved his booty back and forth in front of Roman. Roman smiled in an appreciative way and squeezed Seth's ass cheeks in succession as Seth stood before him.

"Well boys...the way I see this we can judge in several categories." Roman concluded as he moved Seth and Dean side by side, their backs to him. He cradled his chin in his hand as he stared at the two tight, high asses in front of him. "IF we're judging by sheer size and shape...then Seth is the winner." Roman said.

"BOOM!" Seth yelled at Dean, his hand in his face.

"But...IF we're judging based on progress made...then Dean is the winner." Roman continued.

"EAT YOUR BOOM!" Dean yelled as he slapped Seth's arm away.

"But...IF we're basing this on which is more pleasing to the touch..." Roman said as he used his right hand to touch Dean's ass and his left to touch Seth's, pressing and patting at the two asses before him, "...then we're at a dead standstill."

"Oh, fuck that, Ro." Seth groaned.

"Yeah, c'mon...there has to be a winner." Dean whined.

"There is another way." Roman grinned.

"What?" Seth asked as he jumped up and down, an eager grin on his face.

"Yeah, Rome. We'll do anything." Dean promised as he took Roman's hand in his own and squeezed.

"Oh, I know you will, boys. I know..." Roman grinned as he leaned back on his elbows. "Twerk-off."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Twerk-off. That's the only way. You two have a twerk-off to see who can work their ass the best." Roman said as he glanced back and forth between his two nearly naked, eager friends.

"Yes!" Seth hissed out as he stared at Dean. "You're going down...literally." He grinned. "We all know I'm the best dancer out of the three of us."

"Dammit...fucking twerking. Really, Ro?" Dean whined. "You know I only drunk white-boy dance when I've had too much Jack..."

"It's only fair." Roman said in a serious tone. "I'm waiting..."

Dean rolled his eyes and watched with dismay as Seth began to twerk like a pro, his hands on his knees as his ass bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm. "We don't even have any music..." Dean groaned as he turned his back to Roman and did his best to twerk.

"NO excuses, Deany." Roman said as he did his best to watch both asses in front of him.

"Yeah, Dean. Do your best twerkin' if you want to win..." Seth teased him from between broken breaths as he made his ass shake harder and harder, all the while his little red undies retreated further and further between his cheeks.

"You twerk any harder and you're junk's going to make a special guest appearance." Dean laughed as he watched the hypnotic sway of Seth's dick in the front of his tiny undies as he twerked even harder.

"Ask me if I care, Dean..." Seth said softly as his hips swayed.

Dean sighed and made a tactical decision. There was no way he would win against Seth in a twerking contest, he knew it. If he wanted to win he'd have to play dirty and that didn't bother him at all. It'd make for an even sweeter victory. Dean slowly moved his awkward, uneven twerk over to Roman and he leaned in close so that he could whisper to his friend. "Ro...let's just end this, huh?" Roman shot him a perplexed look as Dean grinned at him. "You call me the winner and we'll give you something sweet. Call it over and say I won and that slut over there and I will give you the best blow job you've ever had." Dean promised Roman, his face close to Roman's neck as he took in the scent of the bigger man.

"That's all it'll take, huh?" Roman asked Dean. Dean nodded as he reached down and gently stroked the bulge in the front of Roman's pants, his tongue at the corner of his mouth. That was all Roman needed.

"Okay...twerk-off is over. I'm calling it." Roman announced as he sat up.

"I knew it..." Seth said in a playful tone as he stopped shaking his ass and reached behind himself to pull his tiny undies out of his crack.

"Dean's the winner." Roman said with a straight face as he stared directly at Seth.

"RO?!" Seth yelled as he stomped on the floor and furrowed his brow. "What the...?"

"Oh, be quiet, sore loser." Dean said as he walked over to Seth.

"Seriously, Rome?" Seth asked as Dean grabbed him by the waist.

"Dean may not have twerked with as much skill or as hard as you did, but he made me an offer I simply couldn't refuse." Roman sighed. "I did appreciate your effort, though..."

"What offer?" Seth stammered out as Dean pulled him over to the bedside.

"What we agreed upon at the start. That the loser did whatever the winner asked for." Dean said, fire in his light blue eyes as he looked between Seth and Roman. "We're all going to love what I want...as usual." he grinned.

""What's your game tonight, Ambrose?" Seth asked, the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone.

"No game, just you and I coming through on a promise I made to Roman while you were busy shaking your ass." Dean said as he smiled at his friend with the two-toned hair.

"I knew you fucking cheated, you dick." Seth said, his eyes wide. "A bribe, huh? What's the promise?"

"We'll get to that. First I think we should show Roman what we do at night when he pretends he's asleep..." Dean said as he gazed right through Roman.

"What...? I've only spied on you guys like...a couple of times." Roman grinned. "You two make so much noise...how is a man supposed to sleep through all of that anyway?"

"So you admit you're interested in what our sex life is like, huh?" Seth teased as Dean pulled him to the bed. "Chalk that up as yet another thing I knew."

"You just know it all, don't you baby?" Dean asked him. Roman moved further up the bed to accommodate Dean and Seth who crawled onto the bed and rested upon their knees, side by side. "Roman, you want to see us kiss?" Dean asked, his eyes fixated on the still ever-present bulge at the front of Seth's too-small briefs. He ran a finger underneath the waistband of those red underthings as he waited for Roman's answer.

Roman cleared his throat before he answered Dean, a slight flutter in his chest as he stared at the two men who were his close friends. To Roman the sight of Dean and Seth side by side in his bed clad in nothing more than their unmentionables was a turn on, and one that caught him by surprise. Dean and Seth's after-hours sexual relationship was no surprise to him. The fact that he desired to be involved in it all of a sudden, however...that startled him. "Fuck it." Roman said slowly, mostly to himself and not the other two men in the room. "Yeah." He finally spoke up. "I want to see it. I need to see you two kiss."

"That's what I was hoping you would say..." Dean said. He trailed off as he leaned towards Seth's face. He caught Seth's chin, covered in soft, dark facial hair, and held Seth's face in his grasp as the kiss began. What unfolded before Roman was the most erotic, sensual kiss he'd ever seen. Dean and Seth dissolved into each other right before his eyes, a slow and steady collision of lips on lips, the occasional nip and bite thrown in for good measure as each breath the two men took became no longer singular, but joined between them so that they breathed the same breath over and over again as they kissed one another. Roman watched with great interest and again had to adjust how he rested on the bed because of his growing erection. Roman was pleased to see the same affliction come over both Seth and Dean, their underwear now stretched to the absolute limit because of their level of arousal.

Dean broke away from their kiss, much to Roman's surprise, and stared over at him. Seth didn't miss a beat and went on with their routine. He left a slow trail of kisses down Dean's neck and over his shoulder before he took Dean's earlobe between his front teeth and nibbled at bit gently and soon after he moved on to nip at Dean's neck and collarbone as well. The whole time Dean stared at Roman, a devilish grin on his face and that heat still in his eyes.

"This is all well and good..." Dean said, a slight pause in his sentence as he reached down the front of Seth's now even more ridiculously tight undies and palmed his cock. "...but this isn't what I promised Roman. I promised him much more than a show, Seth."

"Yeah?" Seth said as he picked up his head and looked over at Roman. "You mind letting me in on what kind of promise you made him?" Seth asked in his sweetest tone as he began to reciprocate, his hand over Dean's cock through his boxers. Seth moved his hand up and down against Dean's hard-on as he shared with Dean a look of pure desire. For the first time since he'd entered the room, Roman began to wonder if he'd gotten himself in too deep.

"I promised Ro we'd give him the best blow-job he's ever had, Seth." Dean answered.

"Both of us at once?" Seth asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Of course." Dean smiled. "How else?"

Seth crawled to Roman first, on all fours. Dean lingered just behind him. "Is that true, Rome? You want us to double team your cock?" Seth asked as he closed in on Roman's face. A jolt of electricity shot through Roman's entire body as both men closed in on him. He felt not so much unlike an animal being hunted down by two smarter, faster animals. "That's so cute. You know...I've daydreamed about what your dick looks like. We've even talked about it in bed at night, huh Dean?"

"Yep. Just last week, actually." Dean chimed in. "Sethie said he wanted to know how big it was. I said I wanted to know what you tasted like. Guess we won't have to imagine much longer, huh?"

Roman trembled a bit as Seth's soft lips found the most tender spot on his neck while Dean's hands worked at his zipper. "No more imagining..." Dean said softly.

Somehow in several heated moments filled with strokes of deft fingers, gentle bites, tender kisses, and the massaging of strong hands Roman found himself fully nude. It nearly happened without his realization or effort. It seemed Seth and Dean had stripped him while he was distracted by their actions. "You know...if I didn't know better..." Roman said as he wound his hand in Seth's long hair, "...I'd say this whole thing was as setup." Roman grinned up at Dean who shot him a maniacal smile in return.

"Who? Us?" Dean let out a hearty laugh. "Never."

"Never ever." Seth grinned as he moved over Roman's form and settled in. He straddled Roman's right leg and pressed his lips down to the muscled flesh of Roman's stomach. Dean remained on the left side and both men took a good long look at Roman's cock. Seth couldn't help but lick his lips as anticipation came over him. Sure, Dean and Seth had exchanged several conversations in bed about what Roman's cock might look like, the type of playful banter that lovers shared in bed late at night, but this...this was much more than either one of them had ever dared to dream of.

Ever true to character, Seth played the part of the over-enthusiastic and needy cockslut, eager to get things started and feel a dick in his mouth. Seth took Roman's cock between his lips and quickly worked his hard-on further and further inside of his mouth. Dean merely watched for a few seconds, somehow surprised at Seth's forthright actions even though by now he'd come to expect nothing less from his friend. Dean watched Seth take Roman's thick cock into his mouth and work it in, Roman's cock more slick with saliva with each bob of Seth's head, up and down, up and down.

"Does that feel good, Ro? Huh?" Dean asked as he stroked the back of his hand over Roman's cheekbone. "I know it does." He laughed. "I know firsthand."

"Fuck..." Roman hissed out in response. It was the only word he could manage.

"Yeah...Seth's got a hot little fucking mouth. He sure does..." Dean mused. "You know what, though...I do too..." Dean stared into Roman's pale eyes as he crept down alongside Seth. He began by placing a kiss on Seth's forehead while he massaged Roman's balls in his palm, his eyes still fixed upon Roman's. Dean only dared to break eye contact when he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the sensitive flesh at the base of Roman's cock. Soon he found his way down to Roman's balls and worked in sequence with Seth's sucking as he licked and sucked on Roman's testicles.

"Dean...I think he tastes just like I imagined. How's that possible?" Seth laughed as took a break from pleasuring Roman.

"Yeah? C'mere." Dean held Seth's face and kissed him while Roman watched wide-eyed. Dean's tongue darted out and passed between Seth's ever-parted lips so that he could take a little sample of what Seth had just tasted on his own tongue. Just past Roman's now raging hard-on he observed Dean and Seth as they shared another passionate kiss right before his very eyes and very cock. As Seth sucked on Dean's full bottom lip, Dean let out a small groan and reached over to Roman's stiffness. He took Roman's length in his hand and worked it up and down several times in long, fluid strokes while Seth continued to kiss him. Roman's hips moved up from the bed with each stroke and he sucked on his bottom lip to stifle a loud moan that traveled from the pit of his stomach all the way up to his throat. "It's okay, Rome. Let it out. You think this is fucking hot. You can say it. You can show us. Don't be ashamed..." Dean cooed as Seth licked at his neck.

Roman had every intention of shooting an answer at Dean but Dean didn't extend him the opportunity to do so. Before Roman could even conjure up a coherent sentence Dean had his cock in his mouth and began to suck on his head hard."Shit..." Roman moaned as his hands clenched at the bedsheets underneath them. He clutched at them so hard that he pulled the flat sheet off of the edge of the bed, much to Seth's amusement.

"Ro, you look so fucking hot right now. Downright beautiful. I can't decide what's hotter..." Seth grinned up at Roman as he ran his hand through Dean's mess of dirty blonde hair. "...watching your face as we tease your dick or watching Dean blow you. Guess I'll just have to watch a little of both.." he concluded.

Roman lost all coherent thought when Seth leaned in right next to Dean's face. Seth timed it just right so that he could get in a few good licks at the base of Roman's cock every time Dean moved up with his mouth. Once Dean began to take Roman deeper down, so that he took all of Roman down his throat, Seth worked on Roman's balls with his tongue. He reached up Roman's body and used his thumb and forefinger to tease Roman's nipple, something that Dean joined in on once he noticed that Seth had been doing it.

Finally Seth could no longer wait for his turn. He met Dean at the head of Roman's cock and the two of them shared a kiss while they teased Roman's cock at the same time. "Dammit...fuck..." Roman cried out as two tongues flicked over his cock's head. Roman held his breath as two pairs of lips closed around his sensitive head, Dean's tongue moved over the back of it and Roman couldn't help but claw at the bed once again. Both men licked up and down the full length of Roman's cock, from the base all the way to the head and back before they started all over again, much to Roman's pleasure. The two of them played with Roman's cock that way for a long time, at moments nearly like two puppies fighting over a toy as they each tried to gain more access to Roman's cock. They both knew that it wasn't a contest, though. This was nothing more than an act of worship, something to show Roman how much they both loved sucking on his cock. Seth licked at Roman's head, his lips moved over not just the flesh of Ro's cock but over Dean's lips and tongue as well. The sight of it was almost too much for Roman to take. "Fuck..." Roman hissed out again, his body abuzz with an electric sensation like he'd never experienced before in his life. Roman held on to Dean's shoulder as Seth took his cock into his hot little mouth once again and soon Roman found his hand pulling mindlessly at Seth's curly tangles of hair. Seth took his cock into his mouth all the way down to the base and deep throated his dick as he looked straight up at him, those eyes that were usually soft and brown now dark and clouded with lust. Roman's hand wound deeper into Seth's hair and before he knew it he had a whole handful of it and he tugged at it as Seth continued to blow him.

"You have a fucking nice cock, Ro." Dean grinned up at Roman as he paid his friend a compliment. "Seth was right. You do taste good. You want Seth to make you cum, don't you?"

"Yes.." Roman managed to sigh out as Seth held his cock in his mouth, still all the way down to the base.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Dean smiled. Dean knelt down beside Seth once again and went back to work on sucking away at Roman's balls as Seth sucked on his cock like an expert. Seth began to moan against Roman's cock, a jolt passed through Roman and he leaned up a bit to see better. Seth made little guttural sounds while he swallowed Roman's cock because during all of this, Dean had somehow managed to sneak two fingers wet with spit inside of Seth's ass. He worked his digits inside of Seth and soon found his prostate, all while Seth took Roman's cock deep down his throat and Roman watched.

It wasn't long before Roman knew be could no longer hold back. He came in Seth's mouth as Seth bobbed up and down on just the head of his dick, all while Seth writhed against the bed, Dean's fingers still buried deep inside of his ass. There were only moments between when Roman came and when Seth came, his cock against the bed as it spurted cum on the sheets. Dean had more resolve, he got off more on the act they'd just completed than the actual physical instance of orgasm.  
Just as Roman thought they were all going to come down together, Dean took Seth's face in his hands again and as he gazed at Seth with a look of love in his eyes, he asked "You going to give me a taste, Sethie?" Seth grinned at his lover and dipped his head so that they could kiss each other and share the aftertaste of Roman's cum. Seth slid his tongue between Dean's lips and they shared yet another long tongue kiss so that they both could experience what Roman tasted like when he came.

"You know what else could be fun..." Dean asked slowly, Seth's face still in his grasp. "...if we let Roman watch while I fuck you..." Seth grinned at Dean and nodded slowly before they returned to their kiss. All Roman could do was watch with great interest, just like he'd done all night.

_The next morning..._

Roman woke up to the loud, intrusive sound of the alarm clock the next day. His attempt to get up in bed so that he could switch it off was thwarted because of the mess of limbs that covered his body. He propped himself up on his elbows and took inventory of the disaster on his bed. Instead of just himself this morning there were three men in the bed. Roman was on the right side, pushed almost to the edge. Seth was directly beside him, curled up in a spoon position with his leg wrapped tightly around Roman's. Dean, not to be left out, had seemingly crawled on top of both of them during the night and had one arm draped over Seth and one over Roman. "Holy shit..." Roman sighed as he pushed Dean's arm aside and pulled his leg out of Seth's grip. He turned off the alarm and straightened up in bed, hopeful that the other two men would soon stir as well. After several silent minutes passed he groaned to himself and turned around in bed. "Hey! Get yo lazy asses up out of bed. C'mon." He yelled at both of them as he nudged Dean's shoulder and slapped at Seth's face.

"Damn, Ro...you know better." Dean grumbled into Seth's arm.

"Yeah. We're not morning people." Seth sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just get up. We got shit to do today." Roman sighed as he stood up.

"Hey...Ro..." Dean called out as he grabbed Roman's hand. The bigger man turned to look at Dean, his brow furrowed. "Did you have fun last night?"

Roman rewarded him with a half-smile as he let go of his hand. "I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Fuck that. You know you loved it." Seth chimed in as he stretched.

"I don't know who got off on it more, me or you guys." Roman answered honestly.

Seth and Dean shared a glance and smiled at each other. "Whatever. I still can't believe you cheated to win the twerk-off, you jerk." Seth said as he shoved Dean towards the edge of the bed.

"Fuck that, I won fair and square. Right, Ro?" Dean asked as he raised his head and looked up into Roman's eyes.

"Lemme tell you guys a secret. I know who _really_ should have won the twerk-off." Roman informed them, a grin on his face.

"WHO?" the two men on the bed said in unison as they finally perked up.

"ME, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Roman exclaimed as he turned his back to Seth and Dean and twerked his booty up and down. "That's right. I got the best ass. I'd blow both of you suckers out of the water." Roman sang as Seth and Dean rolled around on the bed, both of them lost in uncontrollable laughter.

Author's note: Every time I set out to write a stand alone story it gets away from me. I don't know how I wrote this much from the idea of a twerk-off. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing it. Thank you all for reading. Lemme know what you think.

BIG BONUS POINTS go to Sparklesblue if she can catch my little nod to her in this story. It's in there. I promise.


End file.
